


The Wind and the Mount

by Zotinha456



Category: Original Work
Genre: Also in brazilian portuguese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 13:49:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9237773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zotinha456/pseuds/Zotinha456
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a land. And that land had a tyrant. That tyrant was the Wind and he ruled on everything under the stars."But my love," said the Rain, one day, when the Wind said so "that is not what they say"





	

Once upon a time, there was a land. And that land had a tyrant. That tyrant was the Wind and he ruled on everything under the stars.  
"But my love," said the Rain, one day, when the Wind said so "that is not what they say"  
"And what is it that they say?" Asked the Wind in return.  
"The Dew told me that the birds refuse to bow to you, my love, since their brother, the Eagle claims to be more powerful then yourself inasmuch he flies higher than all beings under the stars"  
Upon hearing so, the Wind grew furious and decided to show to all beings, once and for all, that he is their ruler.  
The Wind made himself Storm and, once he found the Eagle, blew him out of the skies.  
And the birds, in fear, all bowed to him.  
And now, he was sure, all knew who was their ruler.  
"But my love," said the Rain once more, "that is not what they say"  
"And what is it that they say?" Asked the Wind in return.  
"The Pond told me that the trees refuse to bow to you, my love, because their roots dig deep into the ground. They say that you have no power over them. Their only ruler, the Pond told me, is the Oak tree."  
Upon hearing so, the Wind grew furious once more and decided to show all beings, once and for all, that he is their ruler.  
The Wind made himself Hurricane and, once he found the Oak tree, tore it out of the ground.  
And the trees, in fear, all bowed to him.  
And now, he was sure, all knew who was their ruler.  
"But my love," said Rain a third time, "that is not what they say"  
"And what is it that they say?" Asked the Wind in return.  
"The Waterfall told me that the Mount refuses to bow to you, my love, but she does not know why."  
Upon hearing so, the Wind grew furious again and decided to show all being, once and for all, that he is their ruler.  
But no matter what he did, if he made himself Storm, Hurricane, Gale, it did not matter.  
The Wind blew, and blew and blew.  
But the Mount did not bow.


End file.
